Absurde Eternité
by Titou Moony
Summary: Il avait toutes les raisons de pleurer, et pourtant il riait, parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire... Il avait toujours eu le vertigemême Sirius n'avait pu changer çaet pourtant, il était là, en haut de la falaise, à regarder le gouffre s'ouvrir...


**

* * *

**

**Absurde éternité**

****

**NA:** Encore un one-shot, complètement et irrémédiablement absurde. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, que vous ne me prendrez pas pour une folle…) mais je crois que c'est déjà fait et je n'ai plus rien à perdre mdr.C'est un one-shot… spécial. Mais les one-shot sont faits pour être spéciaux non?XP Je le trouve même un peu dérangeant par certains côtés… mais c'est comme ça que je le voyais. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez… ah aussi! j'écris souvent des trucs plus joyeux, mais ce one-shot n'est pas vraiment fait pour remonter le moral...é.è je voulais juste que vous soyez averti avant de le lire!lol

**PS**: juste avant que vous lisiez: Diver m'a fait à juste titre remarquer qu'on pouvait confondre… donc je préviens: les passages en italique sont des souvenirs! je suis habituée à ce système, et je n'avais pas pensé à mettre des explications…;o) voilà bonne lecture!

* * *

Il avait envie de rire. Un rire éclatant, qui se moquerait des autres, mais surtout de lui-même.

La sensation était grisante. En haut de cette falaise, le ciel nuageux. La pluie qui tombait à verse. Ses vêtements mouillés qui lui collaient à la peau. Et derrière lui, cette vue dévastée.

La vie est absurde. Remus Lupin, après une journée à repenser à la sienne en était venu à cette conclusion.

Absurdement pleine de questions ridicules...

* * *

_La nuit était fraîche, mais il s'en moquait._

_"Tu vas attraper froid, Remus..." Sirius le regarda d'un air désapprobateur en mettant sa cape autour des épaules du jeune préfet._

_"J'avais envie de prendre l'air." Murmura Remus en continuant à regarder droit devant lui._

_Il aimait bien cette falaise, qui surplombait le lac. La vue le calmait aussi efficacement qu'un chocolat chaud. Et après avoir vu Sirius flirter avec Julia Misdrow, il avait vraiment besoin de se libérer l'esprit._

_"On s'est inquiété pour toi, tu sais…" ajouta calmement Sirius en s'installant à côté._

_Ils fixèrent le lac en silence durant plusieurs minutes, se lançant des regards furtifs de temps à autres._

_Remus perça le silence avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres:_

_"Pourquoi as-tu les cheveux si noirs?"_

_Sirius sourit aussi, reconnaissant le jeu absurde auxquels ils jouaient régulièrement._

_"C'est pour mieux me fondre dans la nuit, mon enfant."_

_"Pourquoi as-tu les yeux couleurs lune?" _

_"C'est pour mieux t'éclairer, mon ami…"_

_"Pourquoi es-tu si idiot?"_

_"C'est pour mieux te faire sourire, petit loup-garou…"_

_"Pourquoi es-tu à Gryffondor?"_

_"C'est pour mieux t'approcher, jeune garçon innocent…"_

_"Pourquoi as-tu un si grand sourire?"_

_"C'est pour mieux te manger, petit agneau…"_

_Ils rirent tous les deux. Remus n'arrivait pas à déterminer si ses joues étaient rosies par le froid ou par la proximité du garçon aux yeux cendres. Ou ne voulait pas._

_"Pourquoi es-tu si ridicule?"_

_"C'est pour mieux te voir sourire, Remus…"_

_Sirius lui sourit en le regardant dans les yeux. Remus rougit mais ne dégagea pas son regard._

* * *

La vie pouvait aussi être absurdement chocolat.

* * *

_"En quoi as-tu décidé de te déguiser, Remus?" demanda James avec curiosité._

_"Je ne sais pas encore très bien."_

_"En loup?" proposa Lily avec un sourire en coin._

_"Dans ce cas j'espère que personne ne se déguisera en agneau." Plaisanta James. "Qui sait si Remus saurait résister à la tentation!"_

_Ils ricanèrent._

_"En fait je pense qu'une chocogrenouille devrait avoir plus peur de moi qu'un simple agneau… Je suis plus '_cacaovore'_ que_ 'carnivore'_, tu sais? D'autant plus que je pensais –peut-être- me déguiser en Charlie, du livre de Roald Dahl…"_

_"C'est vrai que ça t'irait bien…" remarqua Lily d'un ton songeur en souriant. _

* * *

Remus rit à ce souvenir. Sa vie avait aussi été parfois absurdement belle…

* * *

_"Charlie accorderait-il une danse à une pauvre chocogrenouille ridicule qui ne marche plus très droit?"_

_Remus rit. Un rire léger, qui fit sourire Sirius. Comment résister à un Sirius enveloppé dans une horrible combinaison oscillant entre le vert et le marron sensée représenter une grenouille –un crapaud? Remus se demanda l'espace d'un instant si Sirius se transformerait en prince charmant s'il l'embrassait. _

_Il se frappa mentalement à cette pensée. Sirius était déjà un prince charmant._

_"Pourquoi pas? Tu as de la chance de venir après le repas, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu me retenir de te goûter après une après midi de diète…"_

_Remus gifla son moi intérieur une deuxième fois pour ne pas réussir à sembler plus léger. Mais Sirius sourit et tout allait bien._

_"J'ai essayé avant dîner, mais tu discutais avec cette cruche qui te colle tout le temps aux basques…"_

_"Elle ne me…" se défendit aussitôt Remus._

_Sirius lui sourit et hocha la tête avant de l'emmener au centre de la piste, presque vide à cette heure._

_"Tu es trop naïf Remus."_

_Sirius avait dit vrai: il zigzaguait et sentait l'alcool. Mais ça faisait rire Remus et tout allait bien. _Life was perfect_. Et Remus valsait, s'enivrant du contact de Sirius, et riant à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Le dernier couple avait quitté la salle depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Il ne restait que Hagrid, en train de -_ronfler_- dormir un peu plus loin._

_Finalement, Sirius arrêta de tourner et tituba jusqu'à une chaise._

_"Mal à la tête…"_

_Remus s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule avec sympathie._

_"Tu dois avoir honte de moi maintenant, Moony…"_

_Sirius semblait désespéré et Remus lui fit un grand sourire._

_"Tu n'es –presque- jamais ridicule pour moi. Et sache que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu resteras à jamais pour moi, Sirius Black, la chocogrenouille qui titubait…" acheva-t-il très sérieusement._

_Sirius eut un petit rire et il serra affectueusement Remus contre lui. Il sentait l'alcool et devait s'agripper à son ami régulièrement pour ne pas tomber, mais Remus s'en fichait. Il se sentait bien et rien d'autre n'était important. Juste le souffle de Sirius contre son cou, et sa respiration qui se fit de plus en plus calme._

_La tête de Sirius se plaça contre son épaule quand il tomba de sommeil et Remus le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, heureux._

_Il finit par s'endormir, un sourire sur les lèvres, en pensant que la magie existait. _

* * *

Absurdement sérieuse.

* * *

_"Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas voler?"_

_Remus réfléchit un instant._

_"Voler c'est perdre le contrôle. C'est la crainte de retomber brutalement sur terre. Planer, c'est bien finir par redescendre… je n'ai pas envie d'aller si haut, pour finalement m'apercevoir que je suis si bas."_

_"C'est parce que tu ne t'es jamais laissé aller à la sensation. Tu es trop pessimiste va…C'est grisant de voler… Tu pourrais mourir en l'air, heureux, satisfait. J'espère que je mourrai en volant."_

_"Tu ne peux pas être plus gai parfois?"_

_"C'est toi qui dit ça?" demanda en riant Sirius, avant d'ajouter à peine plus sérieusement "Difficilement. Je le suis trop, je ne peux pas l'être plus..."_

_Remus ne sut rien répondre à ça._

_"Un jour tu comprendras. Tu t'élanceras et…"_

_"Le jour où je m'élancerai en espérant voler sera le jour où je n'aurai plus rien à perdre." Coupa Remus. "Je ne veux pas voler, me perdre dans quelque chose dans le quel je n'ai pas confiance."_

_"Moi j'aimerais planer comme un oiseau. M'envoler, faire confiance à la magie pour ne pas tomber…ça doit être grisant."Conclut Sirius avec un air rêveur si peu habituel._

_Remus sourit avant de secouer la tête avec amusement._

* * *

Mais parfois la vie pouvait être –absurdement- cruelle. Parfois, la vie s'amusait à se jouer de vous._

* * *

Sirius qui s'éloignait, de plus en plus, devenant plus distant de jour en jour. La suspicion qui régnait. Peter, gentil Peter, qui lui dit qu'il avait vu Sirius embrasser une femme, la nuit dernière. Et Sirius, qui ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il faisait la nuit dernière._

_James et Lily, qui commencèrent à l'éviter. Sirius, qui partit un soir. Sirius, qui lui manquait. Sirius, qui n'était pas dans son appartement. Et Remus qui attendit. Qui attendit un Sirius qui jamais ne revint. Qui attendit jusqu'à ce qu'un auror vienne l'interroger sur un meurtrier en série qui avait tué ses meilleurs amis, mais qui l'avait préservé, absurdement. Pour mieux le faire souffrir peut-être…_

* * *

La vie est faite de plein de petits moments qu'on croit importants mais qui sont dérisoires. Petits bouts d'existences qui se battent contre l'Eternité. C'est quand on voit tous les gens autour de soi mourir, et qu'on regarde le ciel qu'on s'en aperçoit. Qu'on scrute les étoiles et qu'on constate que Sirius, contre toute attente, est encore là. Qu'on se rend compte que l'Univers est absurdement grand, et que les hommes avec leurs petites histoires futiles sont absurdement minuscules.

Un grain de sable se débattant sans espoir contre l'Eternité.

Il avait été seul. Absurdement seul. Durant douze ans. Après des années à ne vivre qu'entouré de ses amis. Après des années à croire que l'avenir était possible. Seul. Sans y avoir été préparé.

Absurdement vivant. Quand Sirius fut là, à nouveau. Quand Sirius recommença à l'embrasser.

Mais absurdement triste aussi, car Sirius sentait de plus en plus l'alcool. Car Sirius n'était plus le même. Car Sirius ne lui disait plus 'je t'aime'. Absurdement triste parce que Sirius n'avait jamais été si distant, avec cette lueur un peu folle dans le regard. Absurdement triste parce que la vie ne semblait plus réelle. Plus maintenant.

Et maintenant… la vie était absurdement vide. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Parce que ce n'était pas seulement Sirius qui était parti, définitivement. C'était Tonks, Fol-Oeil, Luna Lovegood, la petite Ginny… il ne restait plus personne. Poudlard avait été détruit. Voldemort aussi. Maigre consolation.

Et au beau milieu des ruines de l'ancienne école de sorcellerie, Remus Lupin riait. Parce que la vie était absurde, et qu'on rit de ce qui est absurde. Parce que sa vie était tellement tragique et pathétique, qu'elle en était risible. Parce que tous ces efforts pour rendre le monde un peu meilleur avaient été ridicules. Vains.

Remus Lupin riait parce qu'il avait trop pleuré. Il riait parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve chaotique, dans une seconde dimension, où la vie se jouait des gens et s'amusait à les voir souffrir.

Remus Lupin riait parce qu'il n'avait plus que ça à faire. Pleurer sur qui? Il n'avait pas assez de larmes pour pleurer les disparus. Pleurer sur quoi? Les morts sorciers étaient toujours incinérés.

Remus riait parce qu'il se voyait lui-même devenir fou. Il était encore assez conscient pour le savoir, mais pas assez pour éviter de le devenir.

C'était l'Automne. Il pleuvait. Il avait toujours adoré l'Automne, et cette nostalgie qui semble emplir l'air. Il riait en sentant les feuilles rouges et oranges tourbillonner autour de lui. Il riait en respirant cette odeur qui semblait remplie de souvenir. Il riait de sentir la Terre tourner autour de lui alors qu'il ne lui trouvait plus d'intérêt.

L'ancien professeur riait encore en s'élançant du haut de la falaise. Il avait toujours eu le vertige, et il sentait sa tête tourner en regardant le sol. Mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard du sol s'approchant lentement, tout comme il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de tomber.

Et il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de rire. Pas qu'il le voulut d'ailleurs.

'Tu vois, Sirius, je vole! Tu avais raison c'est merveilleux…'

Mais il aurait préféré que Sirius soit là pour le voir. Et soudain il redevint triste. La petite bulle d'euphorie se perça. Il réussit à arrêter de rire, mais il était trop tard pour arrêter de tomber.

Plus haut tu planes, plus ta chute est grande. Il quitta la lune et retomba sur terre. Il arrêta de rire et aussi de vivre.

_Ainsi mourut Remus Lupin, aussi absurdement qu'il avait vécu._

**FIN**

* * *

_Vous voulez incendier l'auteur ou lui dire un petit mot encourageant? Petit bouton en bas… Exprimez-vous c'est gratuit!XD_


End file.
